heroes_of_camelotfandomcom-20200223-history
Once Were Warriors
Once Were Warriors nightmare city event started on July 6th 2016 and lasted 3 days. Lore In the depths of the shadows lies a figure unknown, curiouser and curiouser no one dares to venture close. You must wander into the Nightmare quest and find the great hunter Finn McCool who lurks in the darkness. Now is not the time for the faint hearted! During this event, gather Emerald Warblades for a chance to win fabulous rewards! Be on the lookout for the revered warrior Finn McCool, and prepare your party to fight! Defeat this powerful foe for a chance to gain his allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes for your team! As a 7 star Hero, Finn McCool has an extra Heroic Power in addition to his skill and combos! This Heroic Power works like a one-card combo. No matter who he is paired with, his Spirit of the Wild - which is a passive skill - will increase ATK & Max HP by 75% & Skill proc by 5%. Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Emerald Warblades you find during the Once Were Warriors event: *4 Bonus Emerald Warblades - Cacus *4 Bonus Emerald Warblades - Crystal Dragon *3 Bonus Emerald Warblades - Lancelot the Brave *3 Bonus Emerald Warblades - Sir Gawain *2 Bonus Emerald Warblades - Nimue of the Lake *2 Bonus Emerald Warblades - Sir Lionel Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses: *Tier 2 cards grant 2x *Tier 3 cards grant 5x *Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Confront Finn McCool on Easy or Hard mode for a chance to gain his allegiance! The more times you defeat this boss the greater chances you'll have of acquiring him! You have a chance to win a boss card on both Easy and Hard levels. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 Stamina *20 XP and 200 Gold *1x, 2x, 5x, 10x Emerald Warblades *1x Warriors Chest *4x Ascension Shards *2x Ascension Stones *Max Level Aleria *Max Level Wraith-Kin Matron *Level 1 Sir Caradoc 'Easy' Cost: 10 Stamina *10 XP and 100 Gold *1x Emerald Warblades *10x Arena Ticket *2x Ascension Shard *1x Ascension Stone *1x Summoning Stone *1x Spirit Potion *Golden Arse *Max level Angela *Max level Highlander *Level 1 Sir Percival 'Boss Loot' Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Summon Stone * 500 - 1x Ascension Shards * 1000- 2x Spirit Potions * 2500 - 2x Endurance Potions * 5000 - 2x Summon Stones * 7500 - 1x Golden Arse * 10000 - 4x Ascension Shards * 15000 - 4x Spirit Potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 5x Endurance Potions * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Ascension Shards * 80000 - 15x Spirit potions * 95000 - 8x Endurance Potions * 110000 - 18x Ascension Shards * 130000 - 20x Summon Stones * 150000 - 20x Spirit Potions * 175000 - Mathghamhain * 200000 - Finn McCool * 250000 - Azazel the Exiled * 450000 - Sir Gawain * 600000 - * 650000 - Sir Gawain Possible Chest Outcome * Finn McCool * Sir Gawain * Highlander * Angela * Loholt Chainwail * Sir Percival * Sir Caradoc * Wraith-Kin Matron * Balzathor * Blighted Overlord * 1x Ascension Shard Category:Events